cliff down and up
by DayDreamer10-5-4
Summary: rachel fell down a cliff with the person she lease expects to save her. what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Cliff down and up

Rachel looked up from where she had fallen down the cliff it was steep and huge and now she couldn't get back up the fall had messed up her ankle and the worst part was that she was stuck at the bottom of the cliff with Chad Dickson aka number 274 and he was the supreme leader of the kids next door until he had betrayed them and he had left her with his mess to clean up.

Rachel looked over to where Chad was unconscious the fall knocked him out like it had knocked her out, she had woken up before him and now silently watched him as he was in a deep sleep thanks to the fall. She had though back to what had gotten her into this mess.

Flashback

the ship had been flying and there was a sudden crash against the ship and it went crashing to the ground the Operatives were lying every where and Rachel had gotten up and went over to them "are you alright" she asked them they had all gotten up to see what was wrong that's when a sip landed and a bunch of teenagers came out including Chad.

"Well well look at this the supreme leader of the kids next door; so much better then Nigel Uno now don't you think guys"

The teens all snickered and Chad spoke again "I think that you should come with up and nobody gets hurt" "I don't think so Chad" number 60 said raising a weapon aiming at Chad and firing the teenagers attacked as well and in the middle of all that Rachel backed up and foot slipped and she started to fall down the cliff Chad who was the only one who saw this flung himself at Rachel grabbing her by the wrist but gravity had to interfere and pull him down the cliff as well he flipped Rachel over so she was on top of him and held her to his chest covering her head with his arms as they fell then everything went dark.

End of flashback

She looks over at him "so he saved me me…..but why" she thought

Rachel limped over to him to see that he had got the worst of it his face was all scratched up and that his arms and legs were also scratched up as well but also her ankle was hurt so how were they suppose to get out of this. Chad groaned Rachel snapped back into reality she looked down at Chad he was coming too, his eyes slowly opened and a sense of wonder was in them for a minute the his eyes changed to a blank stare he figured out what happen then she thought. Chad sat up and looked at her then looked at the cliff then at his her again it was like for a moment. He finally got up and a look of pain went across his face.

"Hey where are you going" she asked

"Were do you think" he answered in an annoyed and angry tone

She watched as he fell to his knees and his chest heaved he looked like he was in so much pain and it was all her fault she slowly got up and limped over to him then knelled to the side of him he shot her a dangerous look but she ignored it she tried to touch his arm and he pulled it away from her grasp "don't touch me!" he yelled she pulled back fear in her eyes for a moment but then anger entered them "I was only trying to help you stupid jerk!" she yelled back he looked at her anger still in his eyes "I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you" he said she couldn't believe what he said "well I didn't ask you to save me did I" she said a look of shock was sent across his face his eyes widened and she looked at the ground it was quite and it stayed like that for the longest time. Finally Chad cleared his throat and that brought Rachel to finally look at him.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's alright" was all she said

She limped away and he just stared after her.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own codename kids next door

Time seemed to move so slowly what had felt like hours had only been minutes. Both of them didn't know what to say the air was tense.

Rachel sat with her back against the cliff and Chad was still on his knees in the middle of the dirt floor time finally seemed to move, Rachel watched the sun go down and felt a chill run up and down her spine, it was going to be cold tonight. Chad saw her shiver, he was getting cold to and there was no way they were getting home tonight and if they didn't get warm fast they were never going to get home Chad took in a deep breath he had made a decision and he slowly got to his feet and moved.

Another thing that was on Rachel's mind was the battle. What happened? Where did they go? Who won? Surely someone would have noticed she was gone…..right? She didn't notice Chad until he had sat down next to her causing her to jump "whoa it's just me" Chad whispered "yea I know… what are you doing over here?" she snapped back at him she tried to move away from him and hit her foot on the ground she gasped in pain and clutched her ankle and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hey are you alright" Chad asked worried

"Does it look like I'm aright" she snapped still holding her ankle

"Let me see it" he said moving his hand towards her ankle

"No!" she said trying move away farther and hurting her ankle more tears forming in her eyes again

"Just let me see" he said snatching out his hand and grabbing her ankle causing her to yelp

Rachel just sat there and watched as Chad moved in front of her slowly taking off her shoe and her sock very carefully finally looking at her ankle it was red and swollen it looked like it was moving on to the next step like purple and blue, this was bad really bad. Chad took his shirt and ripped off a piece of it Rachel gasped as he wrapped it around her ankle "your shirt. Why did you do that?" she said

He ignored her question and continued putting on her sock and shoe very slowly and carefully trying not to hurt her any more. He moved back to sit beside her he let his head rest on the cliff wall and closed his eyes.

Rachel just stared at him when a gush of cold wind hit her face making her curl so her face was out of the wind Chad moved his head to watch her curl against the wind then he stretched his arm out to her inviting her into his arm for warmth she looked at him as if he has gone crazy but he also looked warm she gave in to temptation and made her way into his arm.

When she crawled into his arm he rested his arm around her shoulder Rachel's cheeks flushed and she turned her head to hide it she was tired she rested her head on his shoulder and she felt him rest his cheek against her head and heard his heavy breathing she realized that Chad had fallen asleep they were both warm now and it was hard for her to stay awake her eyes glazed with sleep she gave in and fell asleep

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel felt a loss of heat even in her state of sleep she opened her eyes and noticed that Chad was gone she had started to freak out or more of being mad at herself she should have known that he would leave her here to die

The bushes stated to move her eyes widen and she broke out into a cold sweat she could feel he heart beat in her veins usually she could take care of herself and she wouldn't be frozen with fear but she had a hurt ankle.

The bushes started to shake even more and she nearly died of shock. "Hey are you ok? It looks like you saw a ghost" Chad said

"Does it look like I'm alright" she asked sarcastic "what are you doing sneaking out from the bushes" she said mad

"Umm I didn't sneak out, I walked out and what your problem" Chad answered back

"My problem is that I am stuck out in the middle of nowhere and nobody knows I'm and here is the worst part I'm stuck with you" she answered back

When she said that she noticed a look of hurt in his eyes "oh" was all he said and then dropped an armful of wood on the ground and ten minutes later there was a fire and then he left again through the bushes and she was left alone again.

Chad

What was he thinking of course she hated him, he did betrayed the kids next door. He was mumbling he walked away "can't believe her I saved her when she fell off the cliff and I kept her warm last night and I went to look for wood so we could have fire and now I am looking for food" he was frustrated all he has done has taken care of her since this happened well it was his fault that his team attacked them but still he didn't have to save her.

He clenched his fist he was mad not mad furious "why am I even helping her" he questioned to himself he wasn't friends with her but he did have a crush on her when he was in the kids next door because of many reasons one she was not only pretty but beautiful two she could take care of herself, three she was an awesome fighter he could say that she was almost as good as him. But now everything has changed she use to admire him he knew that because she told him but now she hated him with burning passion.

Rachel

She couldn't believe him he left her again okay she had to admit that she was a little cold to him after all okay she was a lot cold to him he had saved her life many times just in the past few hours than anyone every did in her entire life okay so the entire kids next door protect her but that is because it's their job but Chad did it on his own "that's it when he gets back I'm going to apologize it is the least I could do and she could also thank him" she said then she crawled close to the fire wanting to get warm.

She was hurt by his betrayal that was why she was so cold to him he was mad she was sad she was hurt but that was it but she still loved him although she would never admit it to him she couldn't even admit it to fanny who was one of her best friends she couldn't even believe herself she just wasn't that kind of girl. It was Chad that made her legs go weak she actually felt like a girl when she was near him it was just too weird but that's the way it was and to tell the truth she still felt that way but with a little more hurt in her heart.

She made a decision she wasn't going to wait for him to come back so she could say she was sorry. She got up and pain shot though her ankle all and the way up her foot gritting her teeth so she wouldn't scream and waited a minute before she moved one foot in front of the other she felt like someone was shoving knives in her foot and it hurt but she continued anyways, curse her genes she was stubborn like her mom and unfortunately she got that gene and it wouldn't let her give up so easily so she went on and she limped her way through the same bush that Chad went through earlier.

Chad

He had walked back through the bush some hours later with whatever food he could find and found the clearing cleared expect the fire he had started but there was no sign of Rachel, he looked around for her but there was no sign of her anywhere he walked over the fire and put the food down next to it

"Were could she have gone?" he asked himself "oh great now I'm taking to myself" he mumbled

He got up and decided that he would at least he would go and look for her even if she didn't want him to it was the way his parents raised him and how his dad told him to look after a girl when she needed help and didn't know it or when she was hurt because it was the right thing to do. So he got up and went back through the bushes again all he wants is to sit down and rest maybe even take a nap he had been working all day.

That's when he heard it a scream and not just any scream it was Rachel's

That whooped him in to action he started to run ignoring all the aches and pains in his body trying to get to Rachel and protect her from whatever it was that made her scream Rachel never screams he knows that much and it would take a lot to get her to scream. He was moving branches and bushes that got in the way and that's when he saw her Rachel.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What had she gotten herself into she just had to leave and go look for him "way to go Rachel look what you got yourself into" was all she could think she looked around desperately trying to find something to protect herself with and there was nothing. She was screwed and there was an angry moose in front of her.

"RACHEL!" she heard someone say and saw that it was Chad he was standing there with wide eyes

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled so she could hear him

She looked at him astonished "and why am I one to blame for this" she pointed at the moose (an: moose are very mean.)

"Oh great" was all he said

He had slowly walked over to Rachel he stood in front of her and watched the moose. The moose looked like it was ready to charge he backed up and moved next to Rachel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the moose charge he quickly took a glance a Rachel she was completely frozen she like a deer caught in headlights he looked back to the charging moose it was moving fast he put his hand on her arm and pushed out of its way while he jumped to the other side the moose missed both of them but the battle was not done yet the moose turned and headed towards Rachel her eyes filled with fear. "This was it she was done for the moose was going to finish the job that the cliff didn't finish." She was saying over and over in her head.

Chad flung himself on the moose so he was riding on it like a horse she looked at him directing the moose she couldn't believe it he was crazy and so strong.

Chad had directed the moose away from Rachel he jumped off it and it kept heading that way.

"That's when Rachel just realized something Chad had just saved her life again great another thing to thank him for" she thought irritable. "How many time is he going to save" she thought "I was taught how to fight and she couldn't even do that, she has been out of the field for too long" she thought

She finally snapped back to existence when she felt a thump on her forehead she found herself staring at Chad's face "huh... What" she said to him

"I asked you did you get hurt" he repeated himself to her again

"n-no" she whispered she felt her face go hot and turned her head away from him so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks she couldn't believe she was blushing it was so unlike her.

"Here get on" Chad said she turned her head back to see what he meant and his back was facing towards her he was offering he a piggy back ride back to the clearing and she slowly got on his back and he got up and started walking she was so tired and she didn't even do anything today.

She put her face in the back of Chad's neck he was so warm and she was still so cold, she had never been this cold before.

He blushed when he felt Rachel's soft cheek touch the back of his neck for some reason it felt good… right actually the walk was silent.

Rachel thought about how she should thank him and couldn't think of any way to talk to him

"Why is it so hard for me to talk to him" she thought irritated "it shouldn't be this hard". She thought

How long tell they got back to the clearing shouldn't they be there by now Rachel closed her eyes she was tired and her ankle was killing her. She was asleep

They had finally got back to the clearing he had noticed that Rachel had been quite and that's when he realized that she had fallen asleep he gently laid her down she was a quite sleeper he went back over to what was left of the fire he started to rebuilt it.

His mind started to wonder "shouldn't Rachel be turning 13 soon that means that she would be decommissioned sometime this year "oh wow how time fly's" he said to himself he remembered when she first joined the kids next door how small she was and now look at her almost a teenager.

"owww!" he pulled his hand away from the now going fire he hadn't even noticed until he burned his hand he looked at now his blistered hand then he looked at Rachel she looked so peaceful even with the scratches all over her body. He picked up a piece of fruit he had collected and took a bite so 'how were they going to get out of here'

He had thought to himself he looked up at the cliff maybe just maybe he might be able to climb the cliff and he may be able to do with Rachel on his back but would she be willing to try it, after all she has been through these past few hours but who knows she might want to get out of here that bad.

He looked back down at the fire, what if he didn't try to climb the cliff? How long would it take for anyone to find them? Would they be all ready dead? Chad's mind kept repeating these same questions. He had made his choice he was going to try and climb that cliff tomorrow with or without Rachel but if she didn't go with him he would come back for her. He looked at her again and noticed that she was shivering he shivered also it was getting cold and the fire was going out he got up and winced Rachel was not the only one who got hurt he was covered in scratches and he was the one who hit the bottom first so she didn't get hurt that much.

He continued his way over to her he laid down next to her this was awkward he put his arm on her waist and pulled her close he felt his cheeks flare up. This has never happened with another girl not even when he was supreme commander of the kids next door and he had all those admirers.

He curled his arm and he laid his head down on his arm while his other arm rested on Rachel's waist he had closed his eyes.

Chad's dream

He opened his eyes Rachel wasn't in his arms anymore she wasn't in the clearing he was starting to get worried somehow trouble always found her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he heard her scream just beyond the trees he took off that way she was screaming bloody murder he tried to pick up his feet and ran faster but he just couldn't run. "What good is football if I can't run any faster?" he said out loud her screams were getting more frequent and then they stopped completely he ran faster

He had burst though the tree horror shocked his vision there she was in the ground and around her was a pool of blood, he slowly walked closer to her and saw her eyes wide open with fear her chest was torn apart he knelled beside her not caring if his pants were soaked in her blood, he picked her up and held her "Rachel?, Rachel?, RACHEL!" he screamed

"Chad!" "Chad!" a voice was calling out to him he looked up and saw that everything was in fading "what the hell is going on" he said

"CHAD!"

Chad's eyes snapped open he gasped and took a deep breath and stared into the blue sky which separated into two pools which turned out to be Rachel's eyes.

"Are you okay" she asked her voice filled with concern

"Yea just a nightmare" he answered even though it seemed so real he could still hear his heart beat in his ears his blood was running though his veins.

"Are you sure" she asked "your sweating" she said

"Yea I am fine I will be back in a little bit I and going to try and find some water" he answered he slowly got up and winced at his sore muscles, the wincing didn't go unnoticed by Rachel she watched as he left she would have offered to go with him but her ankle was hurting this morning plus she had already caused trouble this week, so she decided to stay put.

He didn't know how long he had been walking but he finally found a stream he knelled down put his hand in the water and cupped then waited for the water to fill his hands then splashed it on his face. It felt so good refreshing but that dream. They have got to get out of here no matter what he stood up and headed back to Rachel when he got back to the clearing he found Rachel resting with her back against the wall her eyes closed she looked like an angel whoa were did that come from, maybe he had a head injury as well. They need to get out of here before he says anything to her like that. He cleared his throat her eyes snapped open and she looked towards him and smiled.

"Hey" she said

"hey" he answered back he was trying to figure out how to tell her that he was going to try and climb the cliff so he just decided to give to her straight

"Hey how bad do you want to get out of here?" he had asked her

"Pretty bad. Why?" she asked back with a questioning look

"Because I am gonna climb it and if you want to come then you can" he said

"Well I would but my ankle is twisted and I can't climb" she said back

"Then you can stay on my back" was all he said before he made his way to her He had squatted just like the first time to help her on to his back and she did. She would do anything to get out of here all she wanted to do was to go home. She wasn't heavy at all so he had made his way over to the bottom of the cliff.

"Are you ready" he asked her but it was more for himself

"As ready as I'll ever be" she answered him back

"All right then here we go" he said under his breath

And he had started to climb up the cliff; usually Rachel wasn't afraid of heights but this was no ordinary situation now was it. He had felt her grasp tighten around his neck and waist but he still continued to climb the cliff he went to grasp a ledge and it crumbled under his hand and his hand and he lost his grip so that his whole right side went left the cliff he could hear Rachel's screams in his ear his heart sped up and his breathing even harder sweat formed on his forehead he used all of his strength to swing his body with Rachel's weight and that put him back on the cliff "are you alright" Rachel had asked "yea I'm fine" he said and he continued to climb.

Rachel looked down and saw that they were pretty high up and Chad must be tired or mabey even more she looked at Chad's back to distract her from the height.

Almost there was all that was going through Chad's head because they were almost there the truth was everything hurt his back which Rachel being on it didn't help and his hands were hurting but continued.

That's when Rachel saw it they were there Chad just needed to get over the edge and they would make it she was so happy she couldn't express how happy she was.

He had made over the edge he had got up with Rachel still on his back and moved away from the edge the last thing he wanted or needed was for her to fall over the edge again.

He put her down and sat down himself.

Rachel looked at him and she gasped

"What?" he said

"Look at your hands" she said

He looked down at his hands.

"Oh crap"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What happen last time?

Chad looked down at his hands

"Oh crap"

Now

His hands were bleeding not just a little bleeding there was enough to scare them both. His hands were beginning to burn Rachel got up and ripped the bottom Chad had the look of shock on his face as if she had killed someone and he had just witnessed it.

"What?" she asked as if she did nothing

"Why would you do that" he was not able to continue she had put the ripped cloth on his hands wiping the blood and then she stood up and ripped another piece of her clothing and she knelt back down and wrapped it around his hand then she did the it to the other hand.

"Why did you do that" he had asked again but this time he was able to finish his sentence

"Because I wanted to" was all she said

A couple of minutes past by and noting was said and another couple of minutes past and a few more past and still nothing. Chad was looking down at his now wrapped hands and Rachel was looking at the ground.

"So what do we do now?" she asked eager to know what his next move was. He didn't answer her for a couple minutes "I don't know what we do now" he said

The truth was he was hoping that the kids next door had left their crashed ship and it looks like they didn't do that which means they had nothing what he was hoping which means no communicator that also means they were screwed.

It was quite again nether of them knew what to say they were both felling despair. The thought that was going through her mind 'what is going to happen to us now?'

"Come on" she heard his voice she looked towards him "what?" he crouched so she could get on his back "we have to keep moving and get as far as we can before dark" she crawled on his back and he got up and started walking she buried her head into the back of his neck he was so warm "thank you Chad" she whispered feeling tired and closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Chad felt Rachel burry her head in the back of his neck he could feel heat rushing up to his face then her heard her say 'thank you' without her knowing that she said it loud enough for him to hear as they continued walking "your welcome" he said

Rachel was shaken awake "what's going on?" she asked "sorry didn't mean to wake you" Chad said breathing heavily she could see that he was having hard time "you know I can walk" she said she started to get off his back "no you don't want to screw up your ankle anymore than it already is" he said taking a deep breath he could feel the sweat on his forehead "okay stop before you kill yourself" she said struggling and manage to get off his back she flinched when she put some weight on her foot but manage to stand "you also have to think about yourself to" she said to him. He sat down for a minute and she sat next to him "we should make camp here tonight" he said she just nodded her head "but we also don't have any food or water so it would also be wise to keep moving but we have no idea where civilization is" obviously weighing his options.

Rachel finally spoke up "I think we should keep moving" she said he looked towards her and she gave him a small smile. They both stood up and Rachel was trying her best to walk normal she was almost past Chad until she felt a hand on her shoulder "where do you think you're going?" he ask she pretended like he didn't know what he was taking about "I'm walking" she said. He shook his head "no you're not don't think I have forgotten about your ankle" he said. Rachel let out a breath of defeat as she watched him crouched back down so she could get on.

They continued to walk for sometime while Rachel was on Chad's back she was watching the sky and the sun continue its course and leave for the moon to takes its place. She loved the colors that it made during dusk the colors where so pretty. "So… pretty" she whispered "what is so pretty?" Chad asked "the sky, I love it when it's like this" she said. He looked up to see what she saw and she was right it was pretty "yea it is" he said and then looked straight forward to see the path that he was visually making for himself.

Before long it got to dark and Chad slowed down and he was tired. At first Rachel wasn't heavy but now she was way too heavy for him to carry on his back anymore.

He had placed her down on the ground. Sometime during the night she had fallen back asleep, sitting next to her. He looked at her 'what is this feeling? It's like I am falling for her a kid' he groaned "oh great" he said "that's all I need" he said his hand moved his hand over her face he moved her bangs out of her eyes his hand moved down and cupped her cheek, she was so warm.

He removed his hand from her face and laid down next her he sighed again he was screwed. Chad closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

What happen last time

He removed his hand from her face and laid down next her he sighed again he was screwed. Chad closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 6

Chad woke to the sun hitting his face he groaned and moved on his side opening one eye he looked over to where Rachel would be only to find that she wasn't there. His eyes widen and he sat up looking around and found her sitting on a rock she had her eyes closed so she didn't see him looking at her. She looked so beautiful the sun shine hitting her blonde hair the peaceful look on her face she actually looked happy.

He got up and walked over to her. She still didn't know that he was behind her; he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped startled "relax, It's just me" he said and she did relax she turned her head to looked at him and she smiled. "Good morning" she said "how did you sleep." He asked her "good I guess as good as it gets out here anyways" she said "what about you how did you sleep". "Okay I guess" he answered.

"So now I have to tell you something" she said he looked at her then sat down next to her "okay shoot" he said. "Well I don't think you will have to carry me anymore" she said and he looked at her confusion Cleary written on his face. She shook her head and then she stood up he looked at her she didn't have to lean on her other foot for support or to take weight of her other foot. She then took one step in front of the other "see all better" she said with a smile on her face.

Chad smiled and got up and walked over to her. She was shorter than him she came up to his chin. He put his hand on her cheek. Rachel could feel her heart beating 20 times faster and then it jumped into her throat it was like the entire forest was suddenly silent. His head came down and there was little space between them.

Chad felt her hand on his chest but didn't think about it she pushed on his chest and he stumbled back a shocked look on his face. "I can't" she said. Chad turned around hurt 'of course she would push him back. I bet she is saving her first kiss for Uno' he started walking away "come on" he said. She noticed he was cold to her now "lets go" he said still walking and she followed him.

She didn't know how long they had been walking and Chad hasn't said a word to her since the almost kiss happened. 'Why did I push him away' she asked herself she stopped and touched her lips. "Chad" she said but he didn't answer her he kept walking "Chad stop" she said.

He had stopped and turned around "what do you want you stupid kid" he answered. Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard "what happened this morning you tried to kiss me earlier and now you're calling me stupid" he looked at her sometimes she really was naive. But he was still hurt and said the most stupidest thing that he could have done. "Hey I'm a teenage boy I have needs" he said and watched as she started to cry "you jerk" she said and ran off.

"Great you made her cry you're so stupid" he said under his breath he had been looking for her now after she ran off. That's when he heard soft cries he walked through a few more trees and found Rachel sitting on the forest floor crying. He walked over to her "Rachel?" she stiffened "go away" she said then she turned away from him "Rachel I'm sor-" he wasn't able to finish "I don't want to hear what you have to say. Go away" she said he took a deep breath because even though Rachel was still kind of a kid she still is a girl, "Rachel look at me" he said and he turned her head towards him "I am sorry" he said.

Rachel didn't know what to say should she forgive him or not. Chad didn't know what she was thinking although he had a good idea of what it was she opened her mouth and he was waiting for the worst to come out. "It's okay" chad thought he heard his ears wrong "wait what?" he said she sighed and answered "I said its okay" he smiled at her then helped her up "I suggest we get going before we get more lost" he said she smiled up at him and then both of them started walking they had been walking for a while now both content with the peaceful silence.

Rachel was thinking about the almost kiss that happen earlier again things were going to be different she knew that much and that there would be this awkward thing between them until she did something about it but what could she do. Then something else caught her mind what was going to happen to them when they got back we're they going to be friends or where they going back to being enemies. 'I don't think I could take it if we went back to being enemies' she thought.

Rachel stopped and then he stopped too "what's the matter?" he said "what's going to happen when we get back?" she said he took a deep sigh and looked down he knew what she was talking about because he was thinking about it "I don't know" he said she started walking again and he followed her. Rachel had to think of something and that's when she knew what she had to do.

She stopped again and Chad kept walking she reached out and grasped his hand "Chad" she said and he looked at her then moved so that they were standing across from each other "yea" he said, Rachel took a step close to him so that there was less space between them and put her arms around his next so that she could pull him down.

Chad couldn't breathe he was going to kiss him. "Kids next door battle stations" someone yelled and they both broke apart when they saw sector V. numbers 5 and 4 pulled Rachel away from Chad while the rest of them wrestled him to the ground and tired him up all while Rachel was screaming for them to stop. "Stop! Please" she kept saying but Nigel wasn't listing nobody was.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this is the last chapter

What happen last time:

Chad couldn't breathe she was going to kiss him. "Kids next door battle stations" someone yelled and they both broke apart when they saw sector V. numbers 5 and 4 pulled Rachel away from Chad while the rest of them wrestled him to the ground and tied him up all while Rachel was screaming for them to stop. "Stop! Please" she kept saying but Nigel wasn't listing nobody was.

Now

Rachel was now sitting in the hospital part at the kids next door moon base they just wanted to check her out for any other injuries. She had heard that Chad was being kept in the prison cell for immediate decommissioning she knew what she had to so and got out of the hospital bed and went to the chair that had her clothes and put them on. She moved out into the hallway heading to the prison cells, she knew it was a bad idea but she had to he had saved her life so now it was her turn to save him. She finally made it to the prison cell chambers were she found Chad he looked like he was sleeping. Rachel opened the door to the prison and walked inside.

Chad heard the prison door open but still pretended to be asleep when he knows that the officer was close enough to him and he made his attack.

All Rachel saw was a blur before she felt her back against the wall of the prison cell she felt the wind knocked out of her "Rachel" she opened her eyes and looked into his brown eyes "what are you doing here?" he asked her but didn't move to let her out of the spot she was in. Rachel shoved him off of her and then looked at him "come on we have to hurry" she said and walked out of the prison cell with him following him behind her. They walked hall after hall making sure that no one saw him.

Chad knew where he was going he once walked down these halls.

Meanwhile

An officer led the tray of food down the prison hallway "alright traitor time for dinne-"the officer dropped the tray of food which hit the ground. The officer turned on his foot and ran down the opposite hallway towards number 86 "sir! The prisoner he's gone!" number 86 turned to look at the officer who said that "what!" she screamed the officer watched as number 86 set of all the alarms.

Back with Rachel and Chad

The pair both jumped when they heard the alarms and Rachel grabbed Chad's hand and took off in a run. They had finally reached the place they needed to be at. The alarms were still going off and Rachel could hear the feet of the rest of the kids next door headed their way. She pushed a button on the side of the wall and a pad came out Rachel pushed a bunch of buttons and the door to the shuttle opened she then turned to him "get in" she said he then turned to her "what about you?" she pushed him into the shuttle. He turned to her again all she did was smile at him "I know what I'm doing" she said. Chad was even more shocked when she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him it was short and quick but it was powerful. He didn't see her push a button which closed the door and then she lunched it. He rushed to the window to see the inside of the base Rachel was their looking at him tell he saw something else catch her attention next thing he knew she was surrounded by her own troops.

He turned to the front of the shuttle he tried to go back but it was useless she had put the damn thing on auto pilot he raced back to the window to see that her own troops had arrested her and were taking her off to be questioned he banged on the window and he watched as she was taken away.

"RACHEL!" he screamed "Please" he whispered "someone help" he whispered again he slouched against the wall he had no idea what would happen to her and that scared him.


End file.
